


4. Sex on the Beach

by Rota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Alza un sopracciglio e sgrana gli occhi, continuando a fissarlo come ha fatto fino a quel momento, meravigliato e stupito - non per la prima volta dall’inizio della serata, questo è vero, ma è palese che il livello del suo stupore ha raggiunto vette davvero notevoli.





	4. Sex on the Beach

 

***KasaKise**  
*Sex on the beach  
***DoubleDrabble partecipante all'Iniziativa di Natale della mia pagina Autrice!!!**  
*Per Andrea (L)

  
  
  
  
 

Alza un sopracciglio e sgrana gli occhi, continuando a fissarlo come ha fatto fino a quel momento, meravigliato e stupito - non per la prima volta dall’inizio della serata, questo è vero, ma è palese che il livello del suo stupore ha raggiunto vette davvero notevoli.  
Kise è davanti a lui, come sempre, camicia appena sbottonata sul petto e capelli perfettamente in ordine, le dita affusolate e curate attorno al vetro di quel bicchiere troppo alto e troppo pieno di alcool. Il fatto che Yukio si stia concentrando su dettagli inutili lo sta salvando dall’imbarazzo: suo marito, l’uomo che ha sposato non più di due giorni prima e con il quale sta passando una luna di miele in qualche isola sperduta e caldissima del Pacifico, scelta da Ryota stesso perché tremendamente chic e tutto il resto, ha avuto due brillanti idee nel giro di pochi secondi: ordinare un alcolico alla moda, manco fossero in un film, e cercare di sedurlo giocando con quella dannata cannuccia in modo da tentare di provocarlo. Yukio non sa bene cosa pensare in quel momento, in realtà.  
Anche perché a un certo punto Ryota comincia a tossire, forte, e il suo viso diventa rosso, e allora a quel punto il suo intervento è necessario per salvargli la vita.  
Qualche altro ospite dell’hotel si gira, li guarda e ride - Yukio li fulmina con lo sguardo prima che l’altro possa notarli ed essere ancora più in imbarazzo.   
Il biondo alza di nuovo lo sguardo a lui e gonfia appena le guance, in una smorfia che, paradossalmente, Yukio trova tenera - sbuffa, spazientito. Decisamente la cosa gli è sfuggita di mano, ma come dargli torto: anche Yukio si sente stupido per la felicità, e gli prende la mano dove è riposto l’anello, stringendola.  
Tutto serio, alza gli occhi chiari. E basta poco, mentre una musica strana inizia a volteggiare in aria, perché Ryota torni a sorridere per lui.  
-Ti va di ballare?


End file.
